


Snowy Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Holiday Adventures [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon makes Kieren borrow his sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Kisses

Simon stood in front of the window. Outside, snow delicately fell from the sky, piling up in the streets.

"Looks like we're stuck in here," he muttered, spinning around to face Kieren.

Kieren sat on the couch, staring up at Simon with wide eyes. Simon crossed the room, quietly sitting down beside him.

"Sorry, babe," he whispered affectionately, kissing Kieren's forehead as he spoke.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Kieren weakly protested, disappointed by the sudden news.

Simon wrapped his arm tightly around Kieren's shoulders, pulling him close to his chest. His free hand gently caressed Kieren's neck.

"It's getting cold in here," Simon noted, his soft voice still gentle. "You need to put something on."

Kieren didn't answer. His eyes stayed low, their gaze fixed on the floor.

Feeling slightly impatient, Simon grabbed Kieren's hand and escorted him over to the closet in his room. He began to dig through the closet's contents, finally pulling out another sweater. It was similar to the green one he wore, but in dark red instead.

"This could be your color," Simon murmured, handing the sweater over to Kieren.

Wanting to please Simon, Kieren complied, pulling it over his head reluctantly.

"You look great," Simon commented, smiling to himself, evidently satisfied. "I should make you borrow my clothes more often." He squeezed Kieren's hand and kissed his cheek. Kieren lowered his head, trying to hide a wide grin.


End file.
